¿Que si podría qué?
by KatAnnClaBe
Summary: AU -"Esto te parecerá extraño pero... ¿podrías besarme?" -"¿Que si podría qué?" Clary tiene que cumplir una apuesta pero, ¿cómo reaccionará aquel atractivo desconocido cuando ella le pida un beso? ONE-SHOT


_**¿Que si podría qué?**_

Mientras estaban en el estacionamiento del centro comercial, Isabelle y Maia trataban sin descanso de animar a Clary.

"Vamos, Clary. No seas gallina."

"No, ya les dije un millón de veces que no quiero hacerlo." Se negó la pelirroja.

"Ya casi se terminan las vacaciones…" continuó Isabelle.

"Lo sé pero, ¿no podríamos hacer otra cosa?" preguntó Clary. "No sé… como comprar ropa. Estamos en un centro comercial. A ti te encanta comprar ropa."

"Pero tú detestas hacerlo" dijo Maia.

"Bueno, si… pero prefiero eso que participar en sus locuras."

"Te divertirás. Vamos, di que si." la animó Maia.

"Deja de negarte Clarissa, somos tus amigas y por lo tanto, podemos obligarte a hacer algunas cosas." Amenazó la chica Lightwood.

"He dicho que no."

"¿Sabes qué? Te propongo algo: hagámoslo más interesante" propuso Isabelle.

"¿Más interesante?" preguntó Clary.

"Si. ¿Qué te parece que, la que pierda, limpie el departamento durante una semana? Sé cuanto odias limpiar a diario."

"¡Pero si tengo que hacerlo es por tu culpa! Tú sabes más que nadie que el mayor desastre lo haces tú."

"Bueno… si… pero no evadas el tema. Ya acepta." Clary suspiró, derrotada.

"Bien" accedió ella finalmente. "Pero la que pierda lavará la ropa" condicionó.

"Aceptaré eso si me dejas comprarte muchos vestidos" repuso Isabelle y Clary rodó los ojos.

"Pero sólo si pierdo."

Isabelle y Maia soltaron grititos de alegría. Por fin habían conseguido que Clary accediera a participar en la apuesta.

Sin duda ver a su renuente amiga pelirroja haciendo ese tipo de locuras sería algo memorable.

…

Cuando entraron al centro comercial, Maia e Isabelle se dispusieron a escoger a los chicos que serían parte de la apuesta y, de paso, escogieron dos para Clary.

"Bien, ¿cuál prefieres?" preguntó Maia a la pelirroja, mientras señalaba a dos chicos rubios a varios metros de distancia de donde ellas se encontraban.

Clary, que había estado distraída, sólo pudo preguntar:

"¿Qué?"

"¿A qué chico escoges?" le repitió Isabelle. Clary los miró.

"A Jonathan definitivamente no. Lo detesto" dijo señalando al chico de la derecha.

"Bien, entonces será el de allá." Dijo Maia, apuntando a un muchacho rubio de ojos dorados.

A Clary le pareció atractivo, demasiado atractivo para ella, pero nada del otro mundo.

"Anda, ve. Nosotras te observaremos desde aquí." Dijo Isabelle.

"¿Por qué tengo que ser yo la primera?" preguntó Clary.

"No hagas preguntas, sólo ve." Contesto Maia, empujándola ligeramente.

Clary las fulminó con la mirada durante un segundo y comenzó a caminar hacia la tienda de música donde se encontraba comprando el chico. Iba restregándose las manos con nerviosismo, preguntándose cómo diablos haría aquello.

Pensó que, si las cosas le parecían complicadas, tal vez le diría la verdad al rubio. Cuando llegó hasta él, tomó una respiración profunda y se limpió el sudor de las manos frotándolas contra sus pantalones.

…

"Hola" saludó al chico que se encontraba de espaladas a ella. Viéndolo de cerca era más alto que ella, por lo menos unos treinta centímetros. Pensó que así sería un poco difícil besarlo. Cuando él se giró para mirarla, ella no pudo evitar perderse por un segundo en los bonitos ojos dorados que la miraban fijamente.

"Hola" saludó él también. Su voz era un sonido agradable, hasta podría decirse que aterciopelado. "¿Nos conocemos?" preguntó, pues de seguro le pareció extraño que ella lo haya saludado con un simple _hola, _como si ya se hubiesen visto antes.

"No" contestó ella simplemente.

El silencio duró unos segundos y no dejaron de mirarse hasta que ella comenzó a hablar:

"Bien, esto te parecerá muy extraño, pero…" puso sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos. "¿Podrías besarme?"

Él abrió los ojos como platos, claramente sorprendido. Tal vez pensó que no la había escuchado bien, o simplemente estaba demasiado confundido como para decir otra cosa, así que lo único que dijo fue:

"¿Qué si podría qué?"

"He dicho que si por favor podrías besarme" contestó la muchacha con la vista en el suelo.

Y él descubrió que, en realidad, ella tenía razón: su petición le había parecido extremadamente extraña. La miró frunciendo el ceño para después preguntar:

"¿Por qué?" Ella dio un largo suspiro.

"Ok, hay unas chicas mirándonos justo en este momento. Son amigas mías." Él siguió mirándola expectante. "Bueno, pues hoy hicimos una apuesta. Ya sabes, es la última semana que queda antes de que vayamos a la Universidad y queríamos divertirnos haciendo todo lo que no pudimos antes de terminar la preparatoria." Siguió hablando, balanceándose en las puntas y talones de sus pies. "Me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme a cumplir con la apuesta".

"¿Y establece que tienes que besarme?" preguntó el chico, con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Establece básicamente tres cosas." dijo y comenzó a enumerarlas mientras se las contaba "Primero: Debo escoger un chico. Segundo: Proponerle un beso. Y tercero: si él acepta, entonces gano la apuesta. Todas tenemos que hacerlo". Él seguía mirándola, aún con la sonrisa en los labios.

"¿Y tú me escogiste a mí?" ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Eras tú o el chico de allá". La chica señaló a un muchacho que estaba en la tienda de enfrente, tenía el cabello rubio también, sólo que tenía cierta tendencia de blanco. Casi como rubio platinado, casi. Desde donde estaban, Jace no alcanzaba a ver muy bien sus ojos, pero apostaría a que eran de un color oscuro, tal vez negro. "Pero lo conozco de la escuela y… digamos que no me agrada mucho".

"Oh" dijo Jace. "Yo había pensado que habías venido a mí porque te resulté completamente irresistible" trató de bromear con ella; en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa de lado.

"Podemos fingir que eso sucedió si quieres" ella se encogió de hombros mientras le seguía el juego.

"Bien, entonces…" él tenía una expresión seria "¿Qué pasará si decido rechazar tu tentadora oferta y pierdes?" La sonrisa se borró del rostro de la pelirroja.

"¿Lo harás?" preguntó.

"Aún no. Primero quiero saber todos y cada uno de los términos de esa apuesta." Ella volvió a sonreír un poco "Tal vez después considere ayudarte".

"Bien, te los diré. Se supone que tienes que besarme, si lo haces gano; pero si no… tendré que invitar a mis amigas a comer, dejar que Isabelle cambie mi guardarropa y limpiar el departamento durante una semana, y eso incluye lavar la ropa de las tres".

"Supongo que a ti no se te ocurrió todo eso ¿o sí?"

"Sólo lo de lavar la ropa. Izzy propuso lo de la limpieza porque sabe que ya estoy cansada de ordenar siempre sus desastres y los de Maia. Las otras cosas las propusieron entre las dos" Él asintió.

"Supongo también que no fue idea tuya lo de hacer la apuesta". Ella negó con la cabeza.

"No, Izzy tiene la loca idea de que así encontrará al amor de su vida; Maia decidió ayudarla y a mí ambas me metieron en esto."

"Pero pudiste negarte."

"Créeme, lo hice" dijo ella. "Pero luego te vi y pensé que eras absolutamente irresistible" el muchacho soltó una carcajada ante eso.

"Ok, te ayudaré." La chica sonrió de oreja a oreja. "Pero quiero algo a cambio."

"Ya suponía que no podía tener un gran beso gratis" bromeó. "Está bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres?"

"Te lo diré después del beso, así no podrás negarte."

"Eso no es justo. Yo estoy siendo completamente sincera contigo, así que tú también deberías serlo."

"¿Prefieres limpiar durante toda la semana y pagar la comida de tus amigas?" preguntó el rubio. "No te preocupes, lo que quiero es simple".

Ella suspiró.

"Bien" accedió la pelirroja. Él cerró los ojos, entrelazó sus manos a su espalda y se quedó así. La muchacha sólo lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó.

"Espero a que me beses" dejo él con el rostro completamente sereno. Ella no hizo movimiento alguno. "¿Por qué no me besas?" preguntó, abriendo uno de sus ojos.

"No te hagas el gracioso" lo regañó. "Se supone que tú eres el que debe besarme".

"Oh" dijo él, abriendo ahora ambos ojos. "Claro. Lo siento. Bien, entonces cierra los ojos." Ella negó con la cabeza.

"No."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?" preguntó el muchacho. "Se supone que la gente cierra los ojos cuando va a besar a una persona. Eso hace que el momento sea _mágico_."

Ella frunció el ceño para después decir:

"Si cierro los ojos, te irás pensando que soy una completa demente por querer besarte sin conocerte."

"¿No confías en mí?" preguntó el rubio.

"Pues me parece un poco difícil, dado que apenas te conocí hace unos minutos."

"No me iré, te lo prometo" dijo él con una sonrisa sincera. "Ahora cierra los ojos." La muchacha no tuvo más remedio que obedecer.

Y entonces, sintió como las manos del chico se posaban delicadamente en su rostro y resistió el repentino impulso de abrir los ojos de nuevo para mirarlo. Supo que se encontraban a escasos centímetros de distancia, pues podía sentir su respiración.

"Generalmente tiendo a saber los nombres de las chicas a las que beso" susurró él, muy cerca de su oído.

"Clary" contestó ella simplemente, deseando, sorprendentemente, que la besara de una vez; pero al mismo tiempo, estaba disfrutando cada segundo que pasaba sintiendo el fresco aliento del chico tan cerca de su piel.

"Un hermoso nombre" le dijo al oído y entonces se retiró un poco para después acortar la distancia que los separaba uniendo sus labios en un beso.

Nunca nadie en su vida la había besado de esa forma, de una manera tan… dulce. Al menos fue lo único que se le ocurrió para describirlo en esos momentos.

Pasó ambos brazos alrededor del cuello del muchacho, mientras él retiraba las manos de su rostro para tomar su cintura.

El momento que estaban compartiendo era único porque, ¿qué chica besaría a un desconocido, sintiendo que en realidad lo conocía de toda la vida? Clary sintió que eran como una llave y el picaporte, un ejemplo raro en sí, pero verdadero. La llave no podía estar con ningún otro picaporte que no fuera ese, pues estaba hecha para él.

Parecía como si ya hubiesen compartido millones de besos, pues estaban perfectamente sincronizados. Si, ese beso era único pero, así como había iniciado, también tenía que terminar. Obviamente no podía durar para siempre, aunque en ese momento ella deseara con todas sus fuerzas que así fuera.

Cuando se separaron, un leve rubor se instaló en las mejillas de Clary y vio cómo él sonreía al notarlo.

"Eso fue…" comenzó él, pero al final sólo pudo decir: "Wow."

"Si. Estoy completamente de acuerdo" Y entonces, la pelirroja salió de su ensoñación y sacudió la cabeza.

"Yo… te lo agradezco. Gracias a ti ya no tendré que lavar ropa durante una semana." Y así él también volvió a la realidad.

"Si… eh… aún debes pagarme" dijo el chico mientras metía la mano dentro de uno de sus bolsillos y sacaba un pequeño pedazo de papel.

"Si… ¿qué era lo que querías?"

"Un lápiz" contestó él. "¿Podrías prestármelo?" señaló el utensilio de escritura que sostenía el cabello rojo de la muchacha.

"Claro" dijo ella y lo quitó de su cabello, que calló en ondas sobre su espalda y se lo tendió. "¿Eso es todo?" preguntó, sorprendida de que le pidiera algo tan simple como pago por el gran favor que le había hecho.

"No, aún no" dijo él. "¿Puedo apoyarme en tu espalda? Así no puedo escribir."

Ella simplemente asintió, aún confusa por la extraña petición. Se giró y con una mano recogió su cabello, pasándolo por encima de uno de sus hombros. Sintió levemente la punta del lápiz mientras el chico escribía. Cuando terminó, ella volvió a girarse para mirarlo.

"¿Eso es todo ahora?" preguntó.

"Sí, creo que si" dijo el chico mientras le regresaba el lápiz. "Gracias." Ella volvió a sujetarse el cabello con el palito amarillo y él dobló el papel por la mitad para tendérselo después. "Ten." Ella lo miró con curiosidad. "¿Puedes abrirlo hasta llegar a casa?" le preguntó. "Como un último pago."

"Está bien" dijo la pelirroja. Entonces, el celular del muchacho comenzó a sonar, así que éste lo sacó de su bolsillo. Al mirar la pantalla abrió los ojos como platos y habló:

"Tengo que irme ya. Fue un placer conocerla señorita Clary…"

"Fray" complementó ella. Él sonrió.

"…Clary Fray." Dijo, haciendo una reverencia. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Lo comprendo. Gracias por ayudarme."

"De nada. No olvides leerlo" le recordó mirando el papel en las manos de la muchacha y ella asintió. "Adiós Clary" dijo y le dedicó una última sonrisa, para después comenzar a alejarse.

"Adiós" susurró ella, mirándolo alejarse, estando consciente de que ya no podía escucharla.

…

Cuando Isabelle y Maia llegaron hasta Clary, la pelinegra comenzó a preguntar:

"¿Ya conocías al chico dorado?"

"No lo llames así, tiene un nombre…" contestó Clary.

"¿Y cuál es entonces?" la interrumpió Maia.

"No lo sé" dijo la pelirroja, dándose cuenta de que él no le había dicho cómo se llamaba.

"Pero en serio, ¿lo conocías ya?" volvió a hablar Izzy.

"No. ¿Por qué?"

"No lo sé, creí que se ya habían visto antes. Hablaron mucho antes de besarse."

"Lo siento, pero pedirle un beso a un chico no está en la lista de cosas en las que soy buena. Hablamos mucho porque estaba tratando de convencerlo" repuso la pelirroja aunque, en realidad, no había sido tan difícil hacer ceder al rubio.

Las tres chicas continuaron su camino, ahora en busca de los chicos que tendrían que besar Maia e Isabelle para ganar.

…

Clary entró a casa con una gran sonrisa debido a la deliciosa comida que había disfrutado esa tarde (cortesía de Isabelle, por supuesto).

A fin de cuentas, su deslumbrante amiga pelinegra no había conseguido ganar la apuesta. Pero podría decirse que estaba más feliz y emocionada de lo que ella estaría de haber perdido.

La razón de la alegría de Izzy era el chico que había conocido. El tal Simon no había accedido a besarla, lo cual a Clary le pareció extraño, pues ningún chico podía resistir a los encantos de su amiga. Claro que ahora él era la excepción. A Isabelle le agradó precisamente eso: que no la besara, ya que supo que no era un chico común.

Cuando había terminado de hablar con Simon, les contó a ambas lo sucedido:

Él quería conocerla primero. Hasta podría decirse que le pidió una cita. E Isabelle, que había dejado atrás su conocida política de _NO CITAS_ había aceptado.

Gracias a su derrota, Izzy tendría que limpiar la casa durante un mes.

Clary sabía que tendría que ayudarla, por lo menos la primera semana, pues su amiga no sabía hacer nada relacionado con la limpieza.

Al llegar a su habitación, decidió darse una ducha rápida antes de que su madre llegara.

Cuando salió del baño, secándose el cabello con una toalla, recordó la nota que le había dado el muchacho que la había besado.

_No olvides leerlo._

Las palabras del chico resonaban dentro de su cabeza.

Se apresuró a buscar el papel doblado dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y cuando por fin lo encontró, se sentó en la cama y lo abrió. Él rubio tenía una bonita caligrafía.

_Me gustaría ayudarte a ganar otra apuesta. ¿Qué dices?_

_555-17-25_

_-Jace_

Se llamaba Jace. Y había apuntado su número de teléfono. Las chicas eran las que generalmente hacían eso ¿no?

En fin, él quería volver a verla. Esa idea hizo que Clary sonriera más de lo que lo había hecho en toda su vida porque, definitivamente, ella quería volver a verlo también.

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Esta fue una idea que llegó mientras estaba en clase de química. (Lo sé, no es el lugar ideal para que la inspiración llegue). Tardé varios días en terminarlo, así que espero que mi esfuerzo haya valido la pena y que les haya gustado. Jaja.**

**Ustedes ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, sólo deben presionar un botón y escribir alguna crítica (ya sea buena o constructiva) para hacerme feliz. **

**Espero en verdad que les haya gustado.**

**Por favor, ¿les gustaría dejar algún comentario? SE LOS RUEGO. Bueno, no (pero casi). **

_**KatAnnClaBe**_


End file.
